Tis the Season
by x.angel.of.faith.x
Summary: A Christmasesque fic... I don't want to give away the plot or anything, but I will tell you it's a Kenora... yeah, as in, Ken and Sora, romantically involved. No typo here Happy holidays!


_Hidey ho! I just started writing this a little more than a week ago, and it's already finished! Yay for inspiration! Anyway, this is a cute little wintery, Christmas-esque Kenora, with little bits of Yakari and Takimi for flavor. It also does acknowledge the Sorato that should be acknowledged in any post-02 fic. ^_~ I'm a firm believer in not conveniently leaving things out because you don't like them.  
Anywho, the fic takes place in the week or so before the Christmas after the one in 02. O.o if that makes any sense to you, so be it...  
The closest I'll ever be to owning Digimon is probably the fact that my little sister has a Digimon book and a board game, so if you are the real owners, please don't sue. u_u;_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**'Tis the Season  
by Angel of Faith**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken glared at the thick blanket of clouds as they laid an equally thick blanket of snow over the streets of Odaiba. It just had to snow the one day he decided to go Christmas shopping. As he walked down the oddly quiet street, his eyes alighted on a sign with a familiar name printed on it: Takenouchi Floral Designs. A small smile forming on his lips, he decided to go and visit his fellow Chosen.

The slight tinkle of a bell alerted Sora to yet another customer's entrance into the store, but she ignored the new addition, giving all of her attention to a disgruntled customer on the other end of the phone line. "No, poinsettias are out of stock right now ... yes, I know they're a popular flower during the Christmas season, that's why we sold out. ... We're getting another shipment tomorrow morning, if you could check back then ... I'm sorry, we don't do layaway..."

No sooner had Sora placed the receiver back into its cradle than her mother had called out to her. "Sora, if you're finished with that, I could use another cashier up here..."

"Coming, Mother," Sora replied, going to open the other cash register at the opposite end of the counter and started ringing up the customer's orders.

Ken watched the scene with a bit of amusement. He approached Sora's register as the customers there were taken care of and subsequently left. "Hi, Sora," he said.

Sora glanced up from the register. "Oh, hey Ken," she answered. "It's been awhile. What brings you to this side of town, anyway?" she asked. "Need something for that special someone?" She winked.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Not unless you know something I don't. I just decided to give you a visit, as I was in town anyway doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Anyway, as long as I'm here... I'm having another Christmas party this year. This time, not on the same day as Yamato's concert... Would you like to come?" He produced an invitation from one of the pockets on his coat.

"I'd _especially_ go if it was on the same day as Yamato's concert," Sora spat. Ken tilted his head and gave her an odd look. "Er... sorry about that... What I mean is, wouldn't miss it for the world." She took the invitation from him and grinned.

Ken's eyes softened. "Still bitter about the break up?"

Sora gave Ken a sad smile. "Yeah, just a little. It's not the break up that bothers me, it's just that he had another girlfriend the next week. Like I meant nothing to him."

"I'm sure you meant something to him. It's just that he had less trouble moving on," Ken offered.

"I guess," Sora agreed. "I just hope Hikari doesn't get too attached..."

Ken frowned. "Why, he's going out with Hikari now?"

Sora nodded. "Two weeks, tomorrow." She let out a slow sigh. "He'll break her heart..." Sora gave Ken an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I subjected you to the woes of my love life," she told him, laughing a bit.

"I don't mind," Ken replied. He smiled. "It's really been a while since someone's actually talked to me about stuff. I'm surprised Daisuke never called me, ranting and raving over Yamato and Hikari..."

Sora frowned. "I wonder if he even knows..." She and Ken exchanged a knowing look, sweatdropping at the same time.

The phone rang again, interrupting their thoughts. "Sora, could you take care of that?" her mother called to her, glancing up from the conversation she was having with a customer.

"Sure," Sora answered. "Well, see you next week, Ken," Sora said, disappearing into the office again.

~*~

Ken smiled as he ducked into another store, still thinking back on his exchange with Sora. She was a casual acquaintance, really, a friend of a friend. The only reason they knew each other was through their shared experiences as Chosen. Yet she opened right up to him, as if they had been lifelong friends. As if they hadn't been enemies at their first meeting.

Ken shook that thought from his head as he browsed through aisles of merchandise. Sora wasn't as involved with the battles against him as most of the others had been. After he met her for the first time after his reform, he could tell that she didn't think of him as the former Emperor. She just saw him as Ken, forgiving him almost immediately.

"Yamato was a fool for dumping her..." Ken started to mumble, but didn't get to finish as he collided with another shopper and fell to the floor. Peering at the ceiling, Miyako's upside-down face appeared in his view as she reached out to help him up.

"A little preoccupied, are we?" Miyako asked, giving Ken a knowing grin as he righted himself.

A slight blush crept across Ken's cheeks. "Yeah... you know, thinking about what to get everyone and whatnot..."

Miyako's grin increased in intensity. "That's not what it sounds like to me. I heard what you just said."

Ken turned crimson. "Wha... what do you mean by that?" he asked.

Miyako leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "You know what I mean by that. I'm implying that someone, and not something, is on your mind. And, if I heard you correctly, I'm implying that you have the hots for Sora."

"I do not!" Ken protested, the blush still not leaving his face. And this was the truth... wasn't it? Sure, Sora was sweet and kind, and quite beautiful, and... Ken shook his head and looked back at Miyako, who was giggling insanely. He looked at the floor, smiling sheepishly. "So what if I do? Nothing will come of it, because there needs to be something from both ends for that to work."

"Who's to say that Sora won't like you back?" Miyako said slowly, a plot formulating in her head.

Ken glanced up at Miyako and noted the sinister grin and the familiar gleam in her eye. "Oh no. No, no, no..."

Miyako grinned. "What?"

"I don't want you talking to her for me, I don't want you setting us up, I don't want any help from you," Ken told her. "I prefer that she doesn't know I like her, but if you have something to do with it, it'll surely end up worse."

Miyako gave Ken a light slap. "Hey, when have I ever-" she started.

"Do you want a list?" Ken asked, grinning. He reached into the pocket of his coat and handed her an invitation. "Here, I'm having another Christmas party this year. She's going to be there, so try not to do anything to embarrass me."

Miyako accepted the invitation and gave Ken a sweet grin. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about," she said, turning and skipping happily to a cash register with her things.

Ken sighed, covering his face with his hands.

~*~

Ken paced his bedroom, phone in hand, as he waited for Jun to get Daisuke to come to the phone. After hearing a few muffled sounds from the other end, he asked, "Daisuke?"

_"Yeah."_

Ken frowned. "Why so glum?" he asked, though he had a sinking suspicion he already knew.

_"Yamato. I was expecting Takeru to take Hikari from me, when I really should've been watching his brother. Rock stars..."_

Ken couldn't help but smile at Daisuke's ramblings. "When did they tell you?"

_"Right after their first date. Hikari couldn't deal with her guilty conscience or something."_

"Oh?" Ken asked, slightly shocked. "I'm surprised you didn't call me, then."

_"Didn't feel like talking."_

"Oh. You still up for my party? They're gonna be there, you know." Ken frowned slightly. Daisuke was never like that.

_"Of course! You're my best friend; I can't abandon your party 'cause my one true love likes someone else."_

Ken laughed. "Alright then. It's at eight, but can you come over around seven? I have to decorate, and I could use some help..."

_"I thought you weren't decorating."_

Ken sweatdropped. "I wasn't, but my mom said that I had to, that you can't have a party without a festive atmosphere... you know how she is."

_"Yeah."_

Ken let out a defeated sigh. "C'mon, Daisuke, cheer up. I've never seen you in a bad mood that didn't blow over a few minutes later, and I don't really care to." He smiled.

_"I guess I should... you know what would cheer me up?"_

"No, what?"

_"A soccer game! Meet me at the park."_

Ken sweatdropped. "Daisuke... it's snowing. There must be three or four inches already on the field."

_"So? That just makes it more interesting!"_

Ken sighed, but gave in. "OK Daisuke, I'll go play some soccer with you." Whatever would cheer him up...

_"Alright!"_

"See you later, Daisuke." Ken hung up the phone and rolled his eyes as he searched his closet, looking for a pair of boots and a soccer ball.

~*~

As Ken made his way towards the park, which took him about ten minutes longer to reach than it took Daisuke, he saw a group of people standing by a pile of snow that probably had a bench beneath it. He laughed to himself. He had figured that Daisuke would be the only person at the park in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke called out to him. He looked around, and noted that the group of people was waving at him. Daisuke brought people? He shrugged and made his way through the snow to them.

"I asked Taichi if he wanted to come too, and he did, so I got Sora to come too, to make even teams," Daisuke explained as Ken came closer to the group.

Ken glanced at Taichi and Sora and blushed. For then, he was thankful for the cold wind, that his cheeks were already red. "Daisuke and I are an unstoppable combination," Taichi told him, grinning. "You've got Sora."

Frowning ever so slightly, he glanced at Daisuke, Taichi, and then, Sora. Miyako didn't say anything to anyone, did she? He bit his lip, but was pulled from his thoughts by Sora taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake. "Long time no see, teammate," she said, smiling. Before anyone could ask, she explained, "He stopped in to see me at work yesterday." She gave Taichi a pointed glare.

"I'd come visit you, but I'm... allergic to pollen?" Taichi said, sweatdropping.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure you are, Taichi."

"Let's get to the game!" Daisuke said, changing the topic. He took the ball from Ken and bounced it against his knee. It fell limply into the snow. "Um..."

Ken sweatdropped. "Air pressure is less when it's cold... the ball will seem somewhat deflated."

"It still works," Daisuke countered, kicking it towards the center of the field. A cloud of snow followed it, and it settled slowly to the ground with the other snow that continued to fall. The ball sunk into the snow in the field with a decisive 'plop'.

Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke. "How interesting did you want this game to be, anyway?" he asked with a smirk.

"This interesting," Daisuke replied, forming some snow into a ball and throwing it at Ken. It knocked Ken back into the snow. Daisuke was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Ken was returning fire. That is, until he got pelted in the face with a snowball and landed in much of the same position as Ken.

Taichi and Sora started laughing at the pair. Daisuke glared at them. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, hitting them both with a snowball. After that, the war was on.

The snowball fight ended up moving onto the pond, which hadn't yet been cleared of snow for the ice skaters. Daisuke flung a snowball towards Taichi and missed. It hit Sora from behind instead, hard enough to knock her off balance. She slid across the snow-covered ice and collided with Ken, falling on top of him.

Ken blushed furiously as he was lost for the moment, staring into his crush's eyes. He hadn't really noticed until just then that her eyes were a peculiar reddish brown color. The unique shade seemed to suit her perfectly... When Ken came back to reality, he noticed that Sora was staring at him as well. Should he say something? "Sora..." he began.

Sora started to laugh uncontrollably just as Ken said this. "Sorry about falling on you," she said. She tried to give him an apologetic look, but was laughing too hard. She offered him her hand to help him up.

Ken looked at her and grinned. "It's OK. It's not often that someone as cool as you falls on me," he commented off-handedly, quickly looking away from her. He spotted Daisuke and Taichi across the pond a bit, both of them covered head to toe in snow. He glanced back at Sora and caught her eye, so he gave her an uncertain smile.

Sora smiled broadly at Ken, feeling her cheeks warm a bit at his comment. She took him by the arm and started across the pond. "Come on, let's go get Taichi and Daisuke and go home, and get out of the snow." The pair crossed the frozen pond and caught up with the others. "So, who won?" Sora asked, scooping up a handful of snow and dropping it on Taichi's head.

Taichi glared at her as he tried to brush the snow out of his hair. "I did, but that's not what Daisuke will tell you."

Daisuke grinned, still trying to get some snow out of the sleeve of his coat. "No way, don't listen to him. I totally kicked Tai's butt."

"Maybe we should be getting home," Sora suggested. "It's getting colder, it's almost dark, and some of us have a long way to go."

"Sounds good," Taichi replied. The two younger boys also agreed. "I'll walk you home," he told Sora.

"Why, to make up for never visiting me at work?" Sora asked, grinning. She linked arms with Taichi and they started off toward their apartment buildings. She turned around and waved to Daisuke and Ken. "See you guys later!"

Ken watched the pair walk off together and felt a pang of jealousy towards Taichi. "Bye!" Daisuke yelled, startling him out of his thoughts. He smiled and gave a small wave.

"Well Ken, doesn't look like we got much soccer in, but thanks for coming all the way out here anyway," Daisuke told him.

"No problem," Ken replied. "What are friends for?"

Daisuke smiled. "See you later."

"Bye, Daisuke."

~*~

"Enough excuses, I can take a hint. You just didn't want to come see me, that's all." Sora smirked at Taichi as they climbed the staircase to her floor. They had been arguing about it halfheartedly since they left the park.

Taichi frowned. "No, seriously. I am always busy with practice or something going on practically at the other end of town."

Sora gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, so? You can't be busy all the time. And so your practices are on the other side of town, big deal. Ken actually _lives_ on the other side of town, but he still somehow made it over here."

Taichi threw his hands up into the air as the pair stopped in front of Sora's door. "I can't win, can I?" he muttered.

"Nope." Sora grinned as she opened her door. She saw a suitcase against the wall as she glanced about the room, but didn't put much thought into it. "It's a good thing it's no big deal."

"Yeah, 'cause if it was, I'd probably be leagues behind your precious Ken," Taichi snickered.

Sora entered her apartment and then turned to look at Taichi, rolling her eyes. "Ha, ha. Laugh it up, Tai. At least I have some nice, considerate friends to make up for where you fall short." She stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door before she could hear his comeback.

Suddenly, Sora was tackled by someone giving her a strong hug. "Mimi!" she almost asked, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

Mimi grinned at her best friend. "Well, there's supposed to be a huge snowstorm starting tomorrow, so I moved my flight up to today."

"That's cool, you probably should have told us, though... Here, let me take your stuff to my room." Sora picked up Mimi's suitcase, the one she had noticed before, and brought it into her bedroom. Mimi followed and sat on the end of her bed.

"Was that Taichi out there?" Mimi inquired.

Sora grinned. "Who else would I have been arguing with?" she asked.

"True." Mimi smiled. "Glad to see he's the same as always." After getting the small talk out of the way, Mimi went for the question she wanted to ask. "What's this between you and Ken that he was talking about?"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "That was a misinterpretation. There's nothing between us, I just thought that it was especially nice of him to come visit me at work yesterday and expressed that."

Mimi giggled. "Do you want there to be something between you?"

The look Sora gave Mimi could be taken either way. "I shouldn't."

"But you do?" Mimi prompted. Sora's silence was a good enough answer for her, and she squealed. "Aw, how cute! But what's the problem? He's sweet, he's cute, not to mention how intelligent and athletic he is - he's just your type!"

"Isn't this the part when you start talking me out of it? He's three years younger," Sora pointed out.

Mimi looked at Sora and shrugged. "Since when is liking younger guys a problem? In case you haven't noticed, I've been after Takeru for like... a year now." She sighed. "I'm never here long enough to get to the point with it, though."

Sora sat beside Mimi and sighed, lying back on her bed. "Yeah, but at least there's some hope for you and Takeru, you actually know each other. I hardly know Ken... which is why this crush I have on him is especially confusing me..."

Mimi laid back as well so she could see Sora. "That's why you ask him out on a date, so you two can get to know each other better!"

"Yeah, right, ask him out." Sora laughed. "He'd probably laugh in my face. What if he did? I'd be mortified."

Mimi frowned. "Yeah, but what if he liked you back, and you didn't ask him out?"

Sora giggled. "What are the chances of that?"

"They're a lot higher than you think," Mimi muttered. "Half the guys I know have had a thing for you at some point - you're practically every guy's perfect dream date."

Sora laughed. "Yeah right! Half the guys you know, like who?"

"Well," Mimi started, "this is a serious breach of confidence here... so don't say anything." Sora watched Mimi anxiously. "The things I do to prove a point... but anyways, back when we were in the Digital World, I found out that Koushiro had a little bit of a crush on you..."

Sora laughed again. "No way! Back in the Digital World?" Mimi nodded. "How in the world did you manage to find that out?"

Mimi grinned. "Hey, I've already said too much. But if little Koushi could have a crush on you, so can Ken. You should go for it!"

Sora smiled. "Maybe I should." She paused for a while and looked at Mimi. "But I probably won't."

Mimi sweatdropped. "What will I ever do with you?"

~*~

Taichi burst into Ken's apartment, the last to arrive. "Am I late?" he asked, sweatdropping.

"No, Taichi, you're right on time," Hikari said sweetly, laughing.

"Like usual," Yamato quipped. He put his arm around Hikari's waist.

Taichi rolled his eyes at Yamato. "You better learn to like me, Yamato," he joked, "for when we're brothers-in-law."

Yamato laughed, and Hikari tried to hit her brother. "You're too much, Taichi," she said.

Taichi brushed off the comment and moved further into the room. He glanced around at everyone, who had broken into little groups, talking amongst themselves. "Hey Ken, you call this a party? There's no food, man... I'm starved! I ran half the way here, you know..."

Ken sweatdropped. "Let me get the food, then," he said, getting up from his spot next to Miyako on the couch. As he neared the kitchen, he glanced back at the party and noticed Miyako getting up to go talk to Sora. "Miyako, I could use some help here!" he cried frantically.

Miyako cursed under her breath and followed him into the kitchen. "You know, you're ruining everything."

"No, I'm keeping you from ruining everything," Ken said, smirking as he handed Miyako a bowl of chips. He picked up the rest of the food and set it on a table.

As Miyako reentered the party, Mimi came up to her. "Listen, Miyako, I need your help," she said, pulling her back into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"Well, you're pretty close friends with Ken, right?" Mimi asked. Miyako nodded. "This question'll seem kind of random, but... would Ken be bothered by an older girl having a crush on him?"

Miyako moaned. "Oh no, don't tell me you have a crush on him!" Mimi started to protest but Miyako kept going. "I mean, I just found out that he - don't tell anyone I told you this - but I found out he has a crush on Sora, so-"

Mimi's jaw dropped and she grabbed Miyako's hands. "Miyako! She likes him, that's why I was asking!" Miyako's eyes widened and she and Mimi started to jump up and down and squeal.

The rest of the partygoers turned to look at the girls. Iori sweatdropped. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Mimi and Miyako said in unison, returning to their respective friends.

"Ken," Miyako whispered loudly as she plopped down on the couch beside him, "Sora likes you! Go talk to her!"

Ken backed away from Miyako, confused and a bit frightened. At the same time, Mimi was pulling Sora to her feet. "What's going on?" she asked Mimi.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but Ken likes you! So... now you can ask him out!" Mimi dragged Sora over to the couch.

As they approached, Ken gave Miyako a look. "I told you not to say anything," he sighed. He glanced up at Sora and gave her a shy smile. "Um..." he said, at a loss for words, as he blushed.

Sora smiled. "Hi..." she began. Mimi and Miyako giggled, and Sora glared at them. "Maybe we should go talk over there," she said, pointing to a corner away from the rest of the party, "so we can have a little privacy." Ken nodded, so the pair walked over to the corner.

Ken blushed as he looked up into Sora's eyes. "Is... is it true, do you really... like me?" he asked, blushing furiously.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, I do."

There was a slight awkward silence. "So where do we go from here?" Ken asked.

"How about to the movies next Saturday?" Sora countered.

"Sounds great," Ken said, smiling. All of a sudden, a chip hit him on the forehead. Raising his eyebrows, he and Sora turned.

Taichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, that was meant for Sora. Earlier, she said that I was..." He let his sentence hang as he noticed Sora's and Ken's hands clasped together. "Um... I think I'll let you two get back to your conversation..." He turned and went to talk to Yamato and Hikari.

Just when they thought there were no more interruptions... "Hey Ken?" Daisuke called from the other side of an opened closet door. Ken glanced at Sora and they shared a knowing look. "Where do you keep your..." Daisuke's question was cut off as he moved the wrong box and knocked half of the closet's contents onto him. Ken sweatdropped and rushed to help him.

Sora sighed and went to the spot where Ken had been sitting. Miyako grinned at her. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"We have a date on Saturday," Sora replied, smiling. "Hey, where did Mimi go?"

Miyako nodded her head in the direction of the wall. Mimi sat against it beside Takeru, snuggled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they whispered quietly. Sora smiled at them as Ken returned and sat beside her, grasping her hand. It would be a happy holiday season for everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Aw, how cute! I really like Kenora. I read every Kenora that had been on the web [yeah, all... like two of them] but I can't find them anymore, so I figured that there's always room for more Kenora... it's like jello. u_u  
I decided to make them take it slow in this one, hehe... a nice contrast from my other fics [What, you like me too? That's great, let's get married!] Well, they aren't quite that bad, but you get the idea ^_~  
Well, feedback is always appreciated. You could click that review button down there, or you could always email me if that's your thing [angeloffaith28@yahoo.com] but I always like to hear from the people. ^_^_


End file.
